Super Sonic Team Possible: Part III: Ridin'
by kpFan739
Summary: Pack your hoverboard racing gear, gadgets, and Grande Sized Nacos for the final chapter in kpFan739's Super Sonic Team Possible trilogy. Team Possible and Team Sonic enter a new hoverboard racing competition against the Babylon Rogues, and this time...they're not alone!


**SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE: PART III: **

**RIDIN' **

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

Other characters

Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong, Kirby, StarFox, Pokemon, Earthbound, Fire Emblem, Metroid, Pikmin, WarioWare, Game n Watch, Animal Crossing, Punch-Out, Devil World © Nintendo

Metal Gear Solid © Konami

NIGHTS into Dreams, Super Monkey Ball, Samba De Amigo, Shenmue, Shinobi, House of the Dead, Virtua Fighter, ChuChu Rocket, Space Channel 5, Crazy Taxi, Billy Hatcher & the Giant Egg, Phantasy Star Online, Jet Set Radio Flicky, Vectorman © Sega

Lilo & Stitch, Mickey Mouse, Wreck-It Ralph © Disney

Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Loki, Nick Fury © Marvel

kpFan739 the Hedgehog © kpFan739

**Chapter 1: A Proposition**

**Metal City**

A few years after the events of Super Sonic Team Possible: Part II, we find the Babylon Rogues, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross in a bar somewhere in Metal City. They were talking about entering a new hoverboard racing competition and they're sure that they could beat Team Sonic this time.

"Another hoverboard race is happening in a few weeks, I know we've been beaten three times now by that pesky hedgehog but I'm confident that this year's race will be different!" Jet told Wave and Storm.

"Yeah boss, this year we'll clobber Sonic and his friends!" Storm laughed.

"But Jet, think about it, they beat us three times, even when we had that Zero Gravity stone, unless we can find a way to outrun Sonic our racing days are over" Wave told Jet.

"Don't worry Wave, we'll think of something to beat Sonic with" Jet responded.

Two shadowy figures overheard the Babylon Rogues' conversation and walked over to them.

"We heard you three are looking for a way to beat Sonic in that hoverboard race" One of the mysterious figures said to the Babylon Rogues.

"What's it to ya?" Jet responded.

"Let's say we could help each other out, we have a mechanic who could trick out your hoverboards to be ten times faster and outrun Sonic for good, but there are two other people we'd like you defeat for us as well." The dark female figure explained to the Babylon Rogues.

"And who might that be?" Wave asked.

The female figure remained silent for a few seconds and finally said.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!"

The Babylon Rogues took them on their offer and agreed to defeat Kim and Ron as well as Team Sonic during the competition, but the real mystery is, who were those shadowy people the Babylon Rogues were talking to? I guess we'll find out later on in the story.

**Mobius**

Meanwhile we find Sonic going for a run through the Mystic Ruins with Tails, Knuckles, and Team Possible (That's right, they're already here!). They're going to meet up with everyone else for a big event. It was Sonic's 21st birthday and he was psyched, they rushed through the Mystic Ruins jungle and over to Tails' workshop which is where the party is located. Rouge was there, Amy was there, Silver, Blaze, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel were there, The Chaotix, Big, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla were there, even Shadow and E-123 Omega showed up.

"Okay Sonic, we're almost there!" Tails said.

"I can hardly wait Tails!" Sonic happily responded.

"It sure was nice of you to help us out with Sonic's party guys" Tails told Team Possible.

"No Big, it's the least we could do after we helped you guys scramble Dr. Eggman, turn Drakken "Black and Blue", put Monkey Fist back in his cage, and defeat Mephiles" Kim responded.

"Don't forget Shego getting clawed and set on fire" Knuckles added.

"Oh yeah, Hahahahaha, almost forgot about that!" Kim laughed.

"Yep, those were the days, where's your daughter Penny?" Sonic asked.

"She's at school…and saving the day" Kim responded.

"Sweet, so she's a teen crimefighter just like you were" Sonic said.

"BOO and A-YAH!" Ron said to Sonic.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Team Possible made it to Tails' workshop and met up with everyone.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

"Aww, you guys" Sonic said.

"Happy 21st Birthday Sonic, hope you like this" Tails said as he gave him a chili dog.

Sonic eats the chili dog and he loved it.

"Like it? I love it!" Sonic said happily.

Silver, Blaze, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel walked over to Team Possible.

"Hey Ron, Kim" Silver said to Kim and Ron.

"Yo what's goin' on Silver? Hey Blaze" Ron said to Silver and Blaze.

"Hello Ron, I am grateful to see you guys again" Blaze responded.

"We're happy to see you two as well!" Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel told Ron and Kim.

"Thanks guys" Kim responded.

"So how's your daughter Penny doing?" Blaze asked.

"She's doing great, she's a teen now" Kim told Blaze.

"Are you serious, she's already a teen?" Silver asked.

"Yep, and she goes to Middleton High" Ron said.

"That's great, we'll have to come by and visit her" Silver told Kim and Ron.

Everyone was having a great time, Tails was showing off his new inventions to Wade, Knuckles was kicking back and making sure Rouge doesn't take the Master Emerald, Shadow was just being…Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel were chatting with Kim and Ron, Big was fishing for Froggy, Cream and Cheese were out playing with Rufus, Charmy, and Marine, Rouge was treasure hunting, E-123 Omega was searching for Eggman for some reason, Espio was doing some ninja practice, and Vector was searching for the computer room…again, but suddenly. Someone knocked the chili dog out of Sonic's hand and it flew into the air.

"Awww, not again" Sonic said.

It was the Babylon Rogues, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross.

"Happy Birthday, Sonic the Hedgehog, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jet laughed evilly.

"What do you want this time Jet?" Sonic asked.

"We just wanted to give you our present, your defeat! We just entered a new hoverboard racing competition, this time we're gonna prove you're not the fastest guy on the planet!" Jet told Sonic.

"HAHAHAHAHA, YEAH YOU TELL HIM BOSS!" Storm said in excitement.

"And this time, we're not alone, we made a few friends along the way" Wave added.

The two shadowy figures from before walked over to them and revealed themselves, it was Team Possible's enemies, Adrena Lynn and Aviarius.

"Hello Kim Possible, did you miss me?" Adrena Lynn asked.

"Adrena Lynn, and Aviarius, how do our foes keep finding each other?" Kim asked.

"That's none of your business; all that matters is that we're going to get back at you guys for defeating us!" Aviarius told Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"Yeah, FAH-REAKY!" Adrenna Lynn shouted.

"Okay bird-brain, we're in, if we win you guys gotta stop causing trouble!" Sonic told the Babylon Rogues, Adrena Lynn, and Aviarius.

"And if we win…you guys have to give up your hero duties!" Jet told Sonic.

Everyone gasped; Sonic paused for a moment and said.

"YOU'RE ON!" Sonic said as he shook Jet's hand.

The bet was made; Team Possible and Team Sonic will be in the race against the Babylon Rogues, Adrena Lynn, and Aviarius. Team Sonic took Team Possible to a training course so they could learn how to ride a hoverboard.

**Chapter 2: Training**

**Station Square**

Shortly after the Babylon Rogues, Adrena Lynn, and Aviarius left, Team Possible and Team Sonic caught the train over to Station Square and went to an underground hoverboard training course Tails assembled prior to the events of Sonic Riders. Since Team Possible had past experiences with snowboards, skateboards, and often surfing it should be "No Big" getting ready for the hoverboard racing competition. Sonic was on the phone talking to his assistant hoverboard racing coach about meeting up to teach Team Possible how to ride a hoverboard.

"Yeah, we got some new recruits in the hoverboard racing craze around here, I need you to come over to the underground training course in the sewers of Station Square, can you do that?...uh-huh?...okay great…later!" Sonic said as he hung up the phone.

"Good news Team Possible, my assistant coach will be coming down here to help me teach you guys how to ride a hoverboard, Tails and Wade are working on your boards right now and trust me, they're gonna be Way Past Cool!" Sonic told Kim and Ron.

"BOOYAH!" Ron shouted in excitement.

Tails and Wade walked over to Sonic and Team Possible and gave them their boards. Kim's hoverboard was black with green lighting around it and had the "K.P." icon in the middle. Ron's hoverboard was red and brown with gold lining around it and says "The Ron" in the middle of the board. Tails gave Kim one of the Zero Gravity stone bracelets that Sonic and Jet had in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity.

"What's this Tails?" Kim asked Tails.

"That's a Zero Gravity stone bracelet, it can allow you to control gravity, Sonic and Jet have one too, it's only fair that you get one too" Tails responded.

"Awww, that's nice of you Tails, thanks" Kim said.

"Awww shucks, always glad to be of assistance" Tails blushed.

Sonic rushed over to Team Possible and Tails.

"Guys, my assistant racing coach is here, come on and let's start your training" Sonic told Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, and Tails.

There was a red hedgehog waiting with long brownish hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with a picture of a very familiar naked mole rat on it with matching black gloves and pants, and brown shoes. It was kpFan739 the Hedgehog.

"Team Possible, this is my assistant hoverboard racing coach, kpFan739 the Hedgehog." Sonic said as he introduced kpFan739 the Hedgehog.

"Hello there, I'm Kim Possible, this is Ron Stoppable, this is Wade, and that's Rufus" Kim said to kpFan739.

"Yeah, I know who you are Kim, I watched your show a lot" kpFan739 told Kim.

"Really?" Ron said.

"And I played a lot of video games by this dude right here when I was a hedgehoglet!" kpFan739 said as he put his arm around Sonic's shoulder.

"Sweet, now let's start training" Sonic told kpFan739, Team Possible, and Tails.

Sonic and kpFan739 taught Team Possible everything about their hoverboards, the functions, tricks, strategies, everything.

"Kim, take a lap around the course on your board please" kpFan739 told Kim.

Kim got on her board and prepared to go around the course.

"Ready?" Sonic and kpFan739 asked.

"I was born ready" Kim said with confidence.

"GO!" Sonic and kpFan739 said simultaneously.

Kim started riding around the course while Sonic and kpFan739 kept score.

"Ooh, nice flip" kpFan739 said as Kim did a backflip on her hoverboard.

Kim continued riding, went around the checkpoints, did a bunch of tricks, and made it to the finish line.

"Way to go Kim!" Sonic said to Kim.

"Thanks Sonic, okay Ron give it a shot" Kim said.

"In a minute" Ron said as he was fiddling with his hoverboard.

Ron got on his board and went to the starting point.

"Okay Ron, ready?" Sonic and kpFan739 asked Ron.

"BOO-AND-A-YAH!" Ron responded.

"GO!" Sonic said.

Suddenly Ron fell off his board and it left without him. The board zipped right past him and around the course, when it finally came back to Ron; it zipped past him again, caught on his pants, and ripped them off.

"Awww man, even here?" Ron said in embarrassment.

Kim, Rufus, Wade, Sonic, Tails, and kpFan739 were laughing.

"Looks like we still got a little more training to do, well let's take five and grab a chili dog" kpFan739 said.

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Sonic, Tails, and kpFan739 went to a chili dog stand over in Station Square, ate some chili dogs, and talked more about the race; kpFan739 will also be the racing announcer during the competition.

**Chapter 3: Motor Ed: Hoverboard Mechanic?**

**Metal City**

Meanwhile, the Babylon Rogues, Adrena Lynn, and Aviarius were in a top-secret mechanic garage in Metal City talking to their mechanic about tricking out their hoverboards to make Team Possible and Team Sonic eat their dust. Their mechanic was…Drakken's brother, Motor Ed.

"Motor Ed is in the building, seriously dude I'm right here!" Motor Ed said to the Babylon Rogues, Adrena Lynn, and Aviarius.

"Ed, we need you to modify these hoverboards to be faster than the speed of sound" Adrena Lynn explained to Motor Ed.

"Dude, these hoverboards are like…HAAAAAAAA-YEAH!" Motor Ed said in hard rock excitement.

"Are you sure this is the right guy Adrena Lynn? Because I could modify our boards really well too" Wave said to Adrena Lynn.

"This is him Wave, Motor Ed, sure he may act like a doofus but he's really good with machinery, he's also Dr. Drakken's brother" Adrena Lynn told Wave.

"Whoa, your boards are tricked out but I think I can make them faster, seriously" Motor Ed said.

"Do you have to say "seriously" after everything?" Jet asked Motor Ed.

"Seriously?" Motor Ed responded.

So Motor Ed worked on their hoverboards and majorly tricked them out, now they're much faster and more powerful than before. Let's hope Team Possible and Team Sonic can trick their boards out too, otherwise it's no more Team Sonic and Team Possible and we don't want that now do we?

**Station Square**

Sonic, Tails, kpFan739, and Team Possible continued their hoverboard training and seem to be getting better. Kim and Ron figured out how to balance on the board correctly and how to perform tricks in mid-air, even Rufus wanted in on the action. Rufus was riding around the training course on a little pink hoverboard that's just for him, he's having fun.

"That is one speedy mole rat" Sonic said as he watched Rufus ride.

"I know Sonic, Rufus is a natural" Ron told Sonic.

"He sure is, you're doing great on your hoverboard Ron" Sonic said to Ron.

"Thanks, I'm positive I'm not gonna lose my pants anymore!" Ron responded.

"Hahahahaha, yeah!" Sonic laughed.

"Well, I better get ready for the competition; I'm the racing announcer after all" kpFan739 said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow kpFan739" Sonic said as kpFan739 left the room.

Team Possible, Sonic, and Tails met up with everyone else and talked more about their strategies for during the competition. Silver and Blaze were showing their hoverboards to their kids and they were doing some tricks for them.

"That is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Titanium said as he watched his parents ride.

"You rock mom!" Silvia said.

"Agreed, you guys are the coolest parents ever!" Isabel said as the three of them watched Silver and Blaze on their boards.

"Thanks kids, we've been doing hoverboard racing for six years now, it's quite a rush and someday you three will get the chance to give it a shot" Blaze told her kids.

Sonic, Tails, Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Wade walked in and checked out Silver and Blaze's awesome hoverboard tricks.

"Whoa, sweet tricks guys!" Sonic told Silver and Blaze.

"Thanks Sonic, so how did the coaching go?" Silver asked.

"I think they're ready for the real deal" Sonic said as he winked at Kim and Ron.

"Excellent, this is going to be exciting" Blaze said to Sonic and Team Possible.

"Yeah, this is gonna be awesome!" Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel said in excitement.

"Let's put these birds back in their cages and give Lynn an "Adrenna Lynn Rush!" Kim said.

"YEAH, LET'S PARTY!" Sonic said.

"Hmmph, more hoverboard racing, fine I'll do it" Shadow said regretfully.

"Come on Uncle Shadow, it'll be fun" Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel told Shadow.

"Hmmph, fine whatever kids, go bug your parents" Shadow responded.

"Guys, I have some gadgets that might help us during the competition, let's head over to my workshop in the Mystic Ruins" Tails announced.

"Okay, sounds good to me" Kim and Sonic said.

So everyone went back on the train and headed over to the Mystic Ruins so Tails can show off his new "Toys" will they help them win the race? Let's find out.

**Chapter 4: Two-Tailed Gizmos**

**Tails' Workshop**

Team Possible and Team Sonic went back to Tails' workshop so he could show off his new gadgets to help them during the race. Wade helped out too. Tails showed everyone an upgraded version of his hoverboard but with rocket boosters on it.

"I modified my board with rocket boosters that can accelerate at supersonic speed" Tails said as he showed his board to everyone.

"Sweet, so these boosters are as fast as me?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Close, but nothing is faster than you Sonic" Tails responded.

"Except for me" Shadow said.

"Can it Shadow!" Sonic responded.

Tails continued showing his new gadgets while Wade helped. Tails gave everyone these strange looking bombs.

"These are RCIEDs or Remote Controlled Improvised Explosive Devices, throw one of these bombs at enemy boards and they'll stick to the board and explode" Tails explained.

"Kinda like those bombs from Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Sonic said as he looked at one of the bombs.

"Oh yeah, I remembered those" Tails responded.

Tails made some modifications to Silver and Blaze's hoverboards; he turned to them and showed them their upgraded boards.

"I also tricked out your hoverboards too Silver, Blaze" Tails said as he handed Silver and Blaze their boards.

"Silver, your board is now powered by your psychokinesis enabling it to fly faster and project a large beam of psychokinesis at objects and opponents, and Blaze, your board is powered by the Power of the Flame, your fire powers allow it to fly faster, shoot blasts of fire at enemy racers, and create a crazy speed boost" Tails explained to Silver and Blaze.

"This is amazing Tails, thank you" Blaze said as she patted Tails' head.

"Yeah Tails, these boards are positively RIPPER!" Marine added.

"Thanks Marine" Tails responded.

Silver, Blaze, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel went back to the training course to try out their upgraded boards while Tails continued talking about his new inventions.

"Ron, I forgot to tell you, your hoverboard is powered by all your Nacos, I've condensed them into a power fuel, enabling you to fly your board faster and easier" Tails told Ron.

"BOOYAH! Finally a Naco powered vehicle!" Ron responded in excitement.

Ron took his board and caught up with Silver, Blaze, and the kids in the training course.

Tails gave Kim her tricked out hoverboard.

"Kim, Wade helped me trick out your board with explosive KP ninja star cannons, built in rocket boosters, and Kimmunicator powered energy for extra speed and acceleration.

"SPANKIN'" Kim replied.

kpFan739 the Hedgehog ran in for a moment and spanked Kim.

"That'll be $27.50!" kpFan739 told Kim.

**Metal City**

It looks like Team Possible and Team Sonic aren't the only ones with tricked out hoverboards, Motor Ed finished upgrading the Babylon Rogues' hoverboards and made boards for Aviarius and Adrena Lynn. It's going to be a rough race.

"Okay, check these killer boards out, seriously!" Motor Ed said as she showed the Babylon Rogues, Adrena Lynn, and Aviarius their boards.

"Jet dude, your board is now ten times faster, I tricked it out with killer jet boosters, and some sweet grappling guns that'll catch that blue hedgehog, Wave babe, your board has better hovering features now, it can allow to fly all the way up to the midpoint between the sky and space, HAAAAA-YEAH!, and Storm dude, I made your board's armor stronger and it'll allow you to blow through any killer obstacles in an instant, seriously!" Motor Ed explained to the Babylon Rogues.

"Sweet, now we can show Sonic who the real Speed Demons are in this town" Jet said as he looked at his board.

"Excuse me but where's my board Ed?" Adrena Lynn asked.

"Oh sure, here you go babe" Motor Ed said as he tossed Adrena Lynn's hoverboard over to her.

"I found mine" Aviarius said as he carried a glider-looking hoverboard with hawk wings on the sides.

"Birdman, I tricked your hoverboard out with hawk wings enabling you to glide past anything that stands in your way" Motor Ed told Aviarius.

"WHAT ABOUT MINE!?" Adrena Lynn shouted.

"Oh, sorry babe I'm out to lunch!" Motor Ed said as he left the mechanic garage.

The Babylon Rogues, Adrena Lynn, and Aviarius left the mechanic garage and went back to Babylon Garden to train more for the race. Let's hope Team Possible and Team Sonic can beat their new upgraded boards.

**Chapter 5: The Big Race**

**Station Square**

Team Possible and Team Sonic were sleeping in the Station Square hotel, Penny is now with Team Possible, they went back to Middleton to fetch her while the Babylon Rogues, Adrena Lynn, and Aviarius were talking to Motor Ed during the last chapter. Sonic went outside for a little run around the city to warm up, Tails was finishing up any last minute adjustments to the boards, Silver, Blaze, and their kids were performing new tricks on the boards, Knuckles was out searching for Chaos Emeralds, for good luck, Rouge was out hunting for priceless gems, Shadow was meditating for no apparent reason, and everyone else was getting ready for the competition.

"Guys, the train for Metal City will be arriving soon, get ready" Tails announced.

Team Possible and Team Sonic got everything they needed and met outside the hotel to head over to the train station to catch the train to Metal City which is where the competition is located. Everyone boarded the train and went over to Metal City.

**Metal City**

Team Possible and Team Sonic made it to Metal City and entered an enormous hoverboard racing coliseum filled with the supporting cast of Kim Possible, various characters from Super Mario Brothers, Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong Country, Metroid, StarFox, Earthbound, Fire Emblem, Pokemon, Animal Crossing, Metal Gear Solid, Samba De Amigo, NIGHTS into Dreams, Billy Hatcher, Super Monkey Ball, Shinobi, Crazy Taxi, House of the Dead, Flicky, Shenmue, Space Channel 5, Virtua Fighter, even Lilo and Stitch showed up, to meet up with the Babylon Rogues, Adrena Lynn, and Aviarius.

"Are you ready to lose hedgehog?" Jet asked Sonic.

"That depends Jet, are you ready to eat my dust?" Sonic responded.

"I've been waiting for this day since the day we met you schmucks!" Jet told Sonic.

kpFan739 the Hedgehog was standing in the middle of the coliseum, holding a microphone.

"Hello everyone and welcome to this year's hoverboard racing challenge, here in this corner we have the coolest heroes around, Team Sonic and Team Possible!" kpFan739 announced,

Everyone was waving at the audience while the audience cheered as they prepped for the big race.

"And in this corner we got the Babylon Rogues, Jet, Wave, and Storm, plus Adrena Lynn and Aviarius!" kpFan739 continued.

Jet, Wave, Storm, Adrena Lynn, and Aviarius showed off their moves, but the audience didn't care, well except for Motor Ed but he's their mechanic.

"HAAAAA-YEAH! DUDE, THESE DUDES AND DUDETTES ARE OFF THE CHAIN!" Motor Ed shouted.

"Dude, shut the hell up!" Axel (from Crazy Taxi) said to Motor Ed.

kpFan739 continued and started to announce the first race, Cream and Cheese were helping him prep everyone up for their races.

"Ready Cream?" kpFan739 asked Cream.

"Yes Mister kpFan739" Cream responded.

"Okay, first up, we have…Tails VS Wave!" kpFan739 announced.

Tails and Wave walked to the course with their hoverboards, eying each other.

"Ready to give up Shorty?" Wave asked Tails.

"Don't give your hopes up Wave!" Tails responded.

kpFan739 walked with Tails and Wave over to the starting point and explained the rules.

"Okay Tails, Wave, these robot drones were provided by Dr. Eggman to stand in for the other racers, whenever they catch up to you, destroy them and don't let them get away" kpFan739 told Tails and Wave.

"Oh and Tails, Good luck" kpFan739 said as he thumbed him up.

"Thanks" Tails responded as he followed Wave and the robots to the starting point.

The lights above the starting line started blinking. Tails and Wave were ready to race.

"On your mark!" kpFan739 announced.

Tails and Wave were preparing running starts.

"Get set!" kpFan739 continued.

Tails and Wave eyed each other again, angrily.

"GO!" kpFan739 shouted as the light turned green.

Tails and Wave rocketed from the starting point and jumped onto their boards and started racing. Suddenly the robot racers activated their hoverboards and followed them onto the track.

"And they're off, Tails and Wave rocketed onto the track, let's cut to some cheer action!" kpFan739 announced as Kim, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Marine, and Blaze got ready to cheer.

"Dad, is that mom?" Silvia asked Silver.

Silver looked up and saw Blaze in a cheer outfit; she was wearing a purple tank top, matching skirt, and leggings, very similar to her threads from the Olympic Games. Silver's face turned red after seeing her walk over to the other girls.

"Mother of God, it is" Silver gasped as he watched Blaze cheer.

Kim, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Marine, and Blaze started showing off their cheer moves, they started jumping onto each other and formed a cheer pyramid, Amy was at the top, Kim was underneath her.

"Wow, excellent pyramid girls!" kpFan739 said as he turned back to the race

"Let's see how Tails and Wave are doing!"

Tails and Wave were in an adrenaline rush to the finish, robot racers were chasing them and nearly knocked Tails off his board. He grabbed his board, propelled with his two tails and whacked the robots with his hoverboard, causing them all to fall and hit a wall on the track. Tails jumped back on his board and caught up to Wave.

"You can't beat me Shorty, you don't have the guts!" Wave told Tails.

"Stop…Calling…me…SHORTY!" Tails said as he whacked Wave off her board with his tails.

Tails went through all the obstacles, outrun the enemies, and made it to the finish line.

"We have a winner, TAILS!" kpFan739 said as he put Tails' arm up in the air.

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and everyone cheered and snapped photos of Tails.

"This is impossible, I should have won!" Wave said in disappointment.

"Eh, don't worry Wave; we'll clobber them in the next races" Jet told Wave.

The audience started applauding and cheering for Tails.

"I'll admit, for a two-tailed fox genius, he's pretty good" Iron Man said from the bleachers.

"What sort of sorcery is this?" Thor asked as he watched the race.

"Relax Thor, it's just hoverboard racing" Captain America told Thor.

"I did it guys!" Tails said in excitement.

"Way to go Tails!" Sonic and Kim said simultaneously.

"J…" Kim said.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda…and a chili dog!" Sonic said.

kpFan739 went to the center of the track and made another announcement.

"Okay, let's take five and look at the monitors real quick, looks like the folks at Disney's got something good!" kpFan739 announced as everyone looked at the monitors above the course.

Scene cuts to a trailer of the Disney animated movie, Wreck-It Ralph on the monitors

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Well, that sure was an awesome looking trailer, let's hope the movie is even better, now our next race is…Kim VS Adrena Lynn!" kpFan739 announced.

"FAH-REAKY! Are you ready to suffer, Kim Possible?" Adrena Lynn asked Kim while grinning at her viciously.

"Not on your life!" Kim responded.

Kim and Adrena Lynn went to the starting point; kpFan739 activated the robot racers, and went back to the center of the track.

"On your mark!" kpFan739 said.

Kim and Adrena Lynn were boosting up speed and getting ready for a starting dash.

"Get set!" kpFan739 continued.

Kim and Adrena Lynn eyed each other.

"GO!" kpFan739 shouted.

Kim and Adrena Lynn blasted onto the track.

"And they're off, Kim and Adrena Lynn blasted onto the track, let's see who wins in the end!" kpFan739 announced.

Kim and Adrena Lynn were speeding through the course, bumping into each other, and tricking each other.

"You can't beat me, Kim Possible!" Adrena Lynn told Kim.

"Are you sure about that?" Kim responded as Sonic speed shoes appeared under Kim's board and gave her a supersonic boost.

"That's impossible!" Adrena Lynn gasped.

"No…but real close!" Kim responded.

Adrena Lynn activated rocket boosters on her hoverboard and caught up to Kim.

"Not bad, where'd you get those rockets, the Eggman Empire?" Kim asked.

"Let's say Motor Ed equipped these onto my board" Adrena Lynn said with an evil looking grin on her face.

Adrena Lynn blasted past Kim, went through the obstacles, and sadly passed the finish line before Kim.

"And Adrenna Lynn, unfortunately wins" kpFan739 said sadly.

The Babylon Rogues, Adrena Lynn, and Aviarius were cheering and mocking Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"Beat that!" Jet said to Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"It's just one race; we'll kick your butts in the next races!" Sonic responded angrily.

**Chapter 6: Return of Shego**

kpFan739 went back to the center of the track, took the microphone, and announced the next racer.

"Okay, now competing is…" kpFan739 said as he read the card.

"Blaze the Cat?" kpFan739 said as he looked across the track and saw Blaze getting ready to race.

"Ummm, and she is against...Drakken and Eggman" kpFan739 added.

"Good luck out there mom" Silvia said as she, Titanium, and Isabel hugged Blaze.

"Oh, thank you very much" Blaze said as she kissed Silver on the cheek before walking to the starting point.

"Hehehehe, long time no see Blaze!" Eggman laughed.

"I am in no mood Eggman" Blaze told Eggman.

"This time, we're going to beat you" Drakken told Blaze.

kpFan739 couldn't do the countdown because of how shocked he was when he saw Blaze (the question is why) so Omega will take care of it.

"**PROCEED ONTO THE BOARDS!**" Omega announced.

Blaze, Drakken, and Eggman eyed each other, waiting for Omega to start the race.

"**ENGAGE!**" Omega announced.

Drakken's board rocketed past Blaze and Eggman, malfunctioned, fell onto the ground, started skidding on the track and Drakken fell off his board and skidded on his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice job Dr. D!" Shego laughed sarcastically.

Drakken was disqualified, Blaze and Eggman continued racing. Eggman boosted past Blaze but she was hot on his trail when suddenly.

"You can't escape…!" Blaze said as she was interrupted.

Somebody put their foot out in front of Blaze and knocked her off her board, she fell flat on her face, and the board started hitting the ground constantly, and it finally turned off.

"What's the big idea? How dare you attack me!" Blaze said angrily

The shadowy figure that knocked Blaze off her board walked closer to her, revealing that it's Shego.

"Shego!" Blaze gasped.

"Hey princess, remember me?" Shego asked angrily and evilly.

"No, it can't be I clawed you and set you on fire" Blaze said.

"Yes, you did and I wasn't very happy after you did that, SO I decided to swipe THIS!" Shego said as she pulled out one of the Sol Emeralds.

Blaze was shocked and very angry.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?" Blaze asked Shego angrily.

"Let's just say I traveled through dimension using one of Dr. D's inventions to take this precious gem, now I'm using it to power my plasma balls!" Shego explained to Blaze.

"RETURN THAT SOL EMERALD NOW!" Blaze shouted.

"Sorry, no can do Princess!" Shego said as she charged plasma balls with the Sol Emerald in her hand and hit Blaze with a very powerful plasma ball.

Blaze flew and hit a wall on the course. kpFan739 was surprised.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S MY SISTER!" kpFan739 shouted as he ran over to Blaze.

"You okay sis?" kpFan739 asked Blaze.

"kpFan739 the Hedgehog?" Blaze asked.

"In the flesh, come on Blaze" kpFan739 said as he helped Blaze get up.

Shego rushed over to Silver, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel.

"And this time, I'm going to destroy your entire family!" Shego shouted to Blaze.

"Silver, kids! You evil, green skinned toad, I'll destroy you!" Blaze shouted at Shego.

"No Blaze, we'll destroy her!" kpFan739 said as he held Blaze's hand.

"Help us mom!" Isabel screamed as Shego charged up plasma balls.

"Come on you three, daddy will protect you" Silver said as they all huddled around him.

Shego was about to hit them with a plasma ball when suddenly Blaze jumped in front of them and hit Shego with a fireball. Shego and Blaze started fighting each other again.

"You guys alright?" kpFan739 asked Silver, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel.

"Yeah, we're fine, come on kids, we gotta help mom" Silver said.

Shego was beating Blaze pretty hard, constantly blasting her with powerful plasma balls, then Silver, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel rushed over to fight.

"Leave mom alone!" Titanium shouted at Shego as he charged up psychokinesis.

"Oh yeah, you and what army kid?" Shego responded.

"Ahem!" Silver said as Shego turned and saw Silver, Blaze, kpFan739, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel surrounding her.

Suddenly a crazy clash of psychokinesis, fire, and plasma happened; it was brutal, loud, and intense.

"Try this on for size!" Isabel said as she blasted fire at Shego.

"AAAHHH! You'll pay for that, you little brat!" Shego shouted as she hit Isabel with a plasma ball.

Silvia and Titanium used their psychokinesis to levitate iron crates from the track and smashed Shego into a wall. The audience gasped.

Shego was flaming mad and she started throwing plasma balls like crazy and hit Silvia and Titanium off of a crate they were standing on.

"Silvia, Titanium, you guys okay?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, we're alright!" Silvia responded.

Shego and Silver approached each other and started an intense fistfight, and Shego was really kicking Silver's teeth in.

"It's no use!" Silver said while Shego was punching and kicking him on the ground.

"Silver, pretend she's the Iblis Trigger!" kpFan739 shouted.

Suddenly Silver started using psychokinesis like crazy, levitated everything around him, and threw it all at Shego.

Shego was on the ground, Blaze and kpFan739 walked over to finish her off.

"This is impossible; I'm supposed to defeat you!" Shego said to Blaze.

"News flash Shego, my enemies always fall before me!" Blaze responded.

"Well, let me tell you something, if there's one person I hate more than little Kimmie, it's YOU Blaze, so what are you gonna do about it!?" Shego said angrily.

Blaze and kpFan739 looked at each other and simultaneously said.

"FEAR THE POWER OF THE FLAMES!"

Blaze and kpFan739 shot fire from their hands and put their flames together, creating a huge blast of fire, and shot it directly at Shego.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shego screamed in peril.

Suddenly the blast of fire caused Shego to explode. Shego has been defeated once again.

"Thanks for the help bro!" Blaze said as she hugged kpFan739.

"Anytime sis" kpFan739 responded.

"Bro? Sis? I'm confused" Silver said.

Blaze explained everything to Silver. Turns out Blaze had a brother in the Sol Dimension long before she met Sonic, and it was kpFan739 the Hedgehog. Unfortunately during an epic battle in the Sol Dimension he was captured by Eggman-Nega. A few moments after he was captured he broke free and escaped Eggman-Nega and teleported to Station Square. He's been living there ever since, which explains how he met Sonic.

"Oh, now I get it" Silver said after Blaze told him the story.

kpFan739 turned to see Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh my God, I'm an uncle!" kpFan739 said in excitement as he hugged his nieces and nephew.

"Well sis, don't you have a race to win?" kpFan739 asked Blaze.

"Goodness, I almost forgot!" Blaze said as he jumped back on her hoverboard.

"Not a problem sis!" kpFan739 said as he pushed a button on Blaze's hoverboard revealing these giant rocket boosters.

"You might want to hang on tight" kpFan739 said.

"Wait, I'm not sure if…" Blaze said as the rockets initiated and blasted her back onto the track.

Blaze rocketed past Eggman and crossed the finish line.

"**BLAZE THE CAT HAS WON!**" Omega said.

"Impossible, oh well at least I still have my Chaos Emerald" Eggman said while holding a Chaos Emerald.

Sonic zipped past him and took the emerald.

"Ugh, I hate that hedgehog" Eggman said.

kpFan739 walked back into the center of the track and made another announcement.

"Thanks for filling in for me Omega" kpFan739 told Omega.

"Okay, Half-Time!" kpFan739 announced.

**Chapter 7: Game Plan**

Team Possible and Team Sonic were in the locker room, taking a break, and coming up with a game plan that will let them have the home field advantage. kpFan739 the Hedgehog walked in and helped them with their plan.

"Okay, we may have lost one race already but I'm sure we can still win this competition, and besides my buddy kpFan739 here is good with booby traps and tricking out gadgets, just like Tails and Wade" Sonic said to everyone.

"Right and I think I can help make your boards even faster" kpFan739 said as he pulled out an injection needle.

"Okay Sonic, I'm just gonna take a little of your blood, if that's okay" kpFan739 told Sonic.

"Sure" Sonic responded as kpFan739 stuck the needle in Sonic's skin.

kpFan739 took Sonic's blood sample and mixed it with the fuel inside the hoverboards to make them even faster and Tails and Wade helped.

"Blaze, was he good with machines back in your world?" Sonic asked Blaze.

"Yes, he was actually, in fact he built a giant indestructible safe for the Sol Emeralds" Blaze responded.

"Nice" Sonic said.

"The strange thing is how Shego was able to take that Sol Emerald from the safe" Blaze asked.

"I have a hunch, she had the Transducer, it's a device that can weaken the strength of hard objects and make them easier to destroy" Kim explained to Blaze.

"What sort of cruel monster would create such a thing?" Blaze asked.

"Ummm, Hench Co?" Ron said.

"Well, we'll have time to explore the Transducer episode some other time, give me a hand with these board fuel mixtures" kpFan739 said while holding everyone's hoverboard fuel tanks and samples of Sonic's blood.

Everyone grabbed their fuel tanks and put a sample of Sonic's blood in them for a Super Sonic speed boost.

"Sonic, aren't you gonna need a sample in your fuel tank?" Kim asked.

"Nope, I got these babies Kim!" Sonic said while showing off his feet.

"Spankin' let's ride!" Kim responded.

kpFan739 went back out to announce that the next race will begin shortly.

"Okay, the next race will begin very soon; it will be Silver VS Aviarius!" kpFan739 announced.

Silver was stretching and getting ready to race; he gave Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel a hug, and kissed Blaze for good luck.

"Good luck out there Hun!" Blaze said as he kissed Silver.

"Yeah dad, good luck!" Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel told Silver.

"Thanks everyone, I promise I'll win" Silver said as he walked towards the starting point.

Silver was ready to race, Aviarius walked over to him and mocked him.

"Are you ready to lose shiny hedgehog? HAHAHAHAHA!" Aviarius laughed.

Silver remained silent and waited for kpFan739 to start the countdown.

"Ready?" kpFan739 announced.

Silver and Aviarius prepared for starting dashes.

"Get set?" kpFan739 continued.

Silver and Aviarius eyed each other angrily.

"GO!" kpFan739 shouted.

Silver and Aviarius rocketed past the starting point and onto the track. Silver was ahead of Aviarius, good thing everyone put Sonic's blood in their boards' fuel tanks.

"HA! Let's see if you can catch up Aviarius!" Silver called.

"That's it, heat seeking hummingbirds attack!" Aviarius called.

"Hummingbirds, is that the best you could come up with?" Silver thought.

A swarm of mechanical hummingbirds started flying towards Silver, but he used his psychokinesis just in time to stop them in mid-air and shoot them directly at Aviarius.

"Oh, son of a flying…" Aviarius said as the hummingbirds flew at him and exploded.

Aviarius fell off his board and Silver continued to ride through the track, and crossed the finish line.

"Silver wins!" kpFan739 announced as everyone cheered and applauded.

Blaze, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel ran over to Silver and gave a group hug. Blaze was back in her cheer outfit.

"Congratulations Silver!" Blaze said as she kissed Silver.

"Awww, thanks Blaze" Silver smiled.

"Yeah, you did great daddy!" Silvia said.

"Thanks kids" Silver responded.

Silver, Blaze, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel walked back over to Team Possible and Team Sonic and kpFan739 announced the next race.

"Knuckles VS Storm!" kpFan739 announced.

**Chapter 8: A Storm of Knuckles and Extreme Violence (Not Really)**

"Let's do it!" Knuckles said as he got his hoverboard.

"Good luck out there Knux!" Sonic said as he fist bumped Knuckles.

"Yeah Knuckie!" Rouge said as she winked at him.

Knuckles frowned at Rouge but soon he smiled.

"I'll do my best out there" Knuckles said as he walked over to the starting point.

Meanwhile Jet, Wave, Storm, Adrena Lynn, and Aviarius were up to something.

"Look what I got behind Sonic's back" Adrena Lynn said evilly while holding a sample of Sonic's blood, she stole some while Team Possible and Team Sonic were upgrading their hoverboards.

"Excellent, now that we have a sample of Sonic's blood we can transfer it to our fuel tanks in our hoverboards and we'll be able to ride faster HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jet laughed.

"Yeah, we'll be able to win this race boss!" Storm said as Jet put Sonic's blood sample in their hoverboards.

"Hey, are you coming down here Storm or are you too dumb to quit!?" Knuckles called.

Storm walked over the starting point, grinning evilly at Knuckles.

"Uh, could you please stop that Storm? It's kinda creepy" Knuckles said.

"Okay, ready?" kpFan739 announced.

Knuckles and Storm prepared their starting dashes.

"Get set!" kpFan739 continued.

Knuckles and Storm eyed each other, they were ready to race.

"GO!" kpFan739 shouted.

Knuckles and Storm rocketed past the starting point, onto the track, and started bumping into each other.

"Hey, watch where you going!" Knuckles said to Storm.

"No you, redhead!" Storm responded.

"You…DID NOT, just call me…REDHEAD!" Knuckles shouted.

"Uh?" Storm said.

Knuckles punched Storm in the face but he grabbed his board just in time before he could fall off it.

"AH, you did that on purpose!" Storm said as he rode over to Knuckles and punched him, and he fell into a tree on the track.

"Oh, I get it now!" Knuckles said as he jumped out of the tree and back on his board.

So Knuckles and Storm were pretty much duking it out throughout the entire race, they both crossed the finish line at the same time, so it was a tie.

"IT'S…a tie" kpFan739 sighed.

"Awwww" The audience said.

"Well, I would have won if this overweight bird wasn't in my way!" Knuckles said angrily.

"And I would have won if this echidna with a temper wasn't in my way!" Storm responded.

So after a bunch of bizarre races, Sonic VS Metal Sonic, Rouge VS Wave, Tails VS Adrena Lynn, Shadow VS Jet, Silver VS Aviarius, Kim VS Eggman, Knuckles VS Duff Killigan, Blaze VS Camille Leon (WTF to that), Amy VS DNAmy (also WTF), and several other random races, we finally come to the grand finale…Team Possible and Team Sonic VS all the Badniks!

**Chapter 7: The Final Race**

Everyone got onto the track and was getting ready for the final race; kpFan739 added some modifications to the track. Laser grids, alligator pits, lava pools, and *sighs* Spinning Tops of Doom. This will be one epic race.

"Prepare to lose Sonic!" Jet told Sonic.

"In your dreams bird-brain!" Sonic responded.

"This is it, the final race, Super Sonic Team Possible against the Babylon Rogues, Adrena Lynn, Aviarius, Dr. Eggman, Monkey Fist, Metal Sonic, Camille Leon, DNAmy, and all the other Badniks…except for Drakken and Shego!" kpFan739 announced.

Everyone started cheering for Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"Are you ready?" kpFan739 announced.

Everyone prepared for their starting dashes.

"Get set!" kpFan739 continued.

There were extreme close ups of everyone glaring and eying each other.

"GOOOOOOO!" kpFan739 shouted.

Everybody blasted onto the track and turned the race into a "Race War". There were intense board clashes, fistfights, explosions, gunshots and laser blasts all over the track.

"Oh no, Sonic-a not stand-a the chance!" Mario said in the audience.

"Don't-a worry Mario, Sonic-a is-a fast-a!" Luigi told Mario.

"I can't watch Stitch!" Lilo said as she covered her eyes.

If you're wondering why Lilo and Stitch are here, there was an episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series where they asked Kim Possible to help them find Stitch who got kidnapped.

Kim was catching up to Sonic and wanted a speed dash, however this happened.

"Sonic, speed dash please?" Kim asked Sonic.

Sonic looked a little suspicious, he grinned evilly and shape shifted, it was Camille Leon.

"Ah, I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book, you are like SOOO predictable!" Camille said as she hit a tree on the track and fell off her board, she has been disqualified.

Kim caught up with Sonic (the real one) and zipped in front of Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder.

"Scratch, Grounder, throw the secret weapon!" Eggman ordered.

"Absolutely Dr. Robotnik, WAHAHAHA!" Scratch laughed as Grounder blew into his hand and it turned into a pumpkin.

"WHAT!? PUMPKIN!? PUMPKIN WHAT WHAT WHAT!? PUMPKIN WHAT!?"

Never mind the Nostalgia Critic, let's get back to the race.

Grounder threw the pumpkin at Sonic but he jumped over it.

"You'll never get me with that trick again Egghead!" Sonic told Eggman.

"I knew I should have stuck with Cubot and Orbot, curse you Sonic!" Eggman said.

"Well Doctor, we're up, over, and GOOOONE!" Kim and Sonic said simultaneously and they jet right passed Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder.

Adrena Lynn was catching up to Shadow.

"HAHAHAHAHA! FAH-REAKY! You can't win black hedgehog!" Adrena Lynn told Shadow.

"Hmmph, you sure about that?" Shadow asked while holding a Chaos Emerald.

"Huh?" Adrena Lynn said.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted as he used Chaos Control to stop time.

Shadow caught up with Kim, Sonic, and everyone else.

"That should hold them off for a while!" Shadow told Kim and Sonic.

"SPANKIN'!" Kim and Sonic said simultaneously while thumbing him up.

Unfortunately Shadow's Chaos Control didn't affect the Babylon Rogues; they were not hit by it.

"SURPRISE!" Jet shouted as he knocked Sonic and he flew off his board.

Sonic was falling for a short period of time, then he used his Zero Gravity stone bracelet to stop time and he got back on his board and continued racing.

Jet, Wave, and Storm tried to knock everyone else off so they could win. They tried to knock Kim off, but she held onto her board, the Babylon Rogues zipped past everyone else, and just before she was about to hit the ground, Sonic grabbed onto her hoverboard and ran with it while Kim was still on it, he gave her a Super Sonic boost right past the finish line.

"TEAM POSSIBLE AND TEAM SONIC WIN!" kpFan739 announced in excitement.

Everyone was cheering and applauding, Team Possible and Team Sonic waved at everyone and were happy.

Adrena Lynn wasn't very happy though.

"NOOOOO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN! ME! ME! MEEE!" Adrena Lynn screamed.

"Hey, what about us?" the Babylon Rogues asked angrily.

"I NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU CANARIES; I JUST CARED ABOUT GETTING MY SHOW BACK AND TO DO MORE DANGEROUS STUNTS!" Adrena Lynn continued.

The Babylon Rogues, Team Possible, and Team Sonic were very upset, Sonic looked at Jet.

"Truce?" Sonic asked.

"Truce!" Jet answered.

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and the Babylon Rogues gave Adrena Lynn a good beating. She was black and blue, had a head concussion, and shattered legs. kpFan739 the Hedgehog walked over to Adrena Lynn while she was on the ground.

"Hello Adrena Lynn" kpFan739 said while grinning.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU TWERP!?" Adrena Lynn asked angrily.

"Have you met my pal…WRECK-IT RALPH!?" kpFan739 said as Wreck-It Ralph stomped over to her.

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" Ralph shouted as he started pounding Adrena Lynn into a pancake with his giant fists.

"Nice job Ralph!" kpFan739 said as he high fived Ralph.

"Not a problem, hey are you gonna see my movie in November?" Ralph asked.

"Wouldn't miss it, my pal Sonic is in it" kpFan739 answered.

**Chapter 8: Aftermath**

**Station Square**

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and kpFan739 were at the chili dog stand again, having lunch the day after the big race. kpFan739 has been reunited with his family (Silver, Blaze, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel), he told everyone a bunch of stories of his adventures off camera (during the events of previous Sonic the Hedgehog video games, kpFan739 the Hedgehog had adventures of his own after he ended up in Station Square).

"That sure was a Way Past Cool race!" Sonic said.

"I agree, the final race was EPIC!" kpFan739 responded.

"Yeah, that was almost as cool as me!" Sonic said while winking.

"I must admit it was fun riding this hoverboard, I wonder if this'll come in handy when I'm fighting crime" Kim said.

kpFan739 looked at Kim and smiled.

"Yeah, it'll come in handy!" kpFan739 responded.

Blaze walked over to Sonic, Kim, and kpFan739.

"kpFan739, we're heading back to the Sol Dimension, you ready?" Blaze asked.

"In a minute sis" kpFan739 responded.

kpFan739 looked at Sonic and hugged him.

"Thanks Sonic, for all the help!" kpFan739 said while jerking a couple of tears.

"No problem kpFan739, I'll miss you!" Sonic responded.

kpFan739 walked over to Blaze, Silver, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel and went back to the Sol Dimension.

"He was one of my biggest fans, and fan #739 of you" Sonic told Kim.

"Yes, yes he was Sonic" Kim said as she watched Silver, Blaze, Titanium, Silvia, Isabel, and kpFan739 teleport, waving at them.

"Sonic!" Jet called as he flew over to Sonic and Kim.

Sonic looked at Jet, then at Kim, nodded, and jumped onto their hoverboards.

Kim, Sonic, and Jet rode around Station Square, performing tricks, and did another race. Silver, Blaze, Titanium, Silvia, Isabel, and kpFan739 were back in the Sol Dimension, eventually Team Possible went back to Middleton to see their daughter Penny, as for Adrena Lynn, well all of her bones were shattered after Ralph "Wrecked" her, she won't be going anywhere for a long time. Team Sonic and Kim continue saving their worlds from Badniks and hopefully they will meet up again. Because Anything is Possible for a Possible…especially with…

Sonic and Kim rocket directly at the reader.

A blast of Super Sonic.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!)**


End file.
